Redemption
by Isil
Summary: ATTENTION! Cette fic était déjà publiée, mais je l'ai changée de compte, c'est tout! Ca se passe tout de suite après le jeu... Seifer fait des rêves étranges et Squall revient à Horizon...


DISCLAIMER : Est-ce que Linoa est toujours accrochée à Squall ?? Oui ?? Alors c'est la preuve qu'ils sont pas à moi mais à Square 

  
Rédemption  
Par Isil

  
-Seif' fais gaffe, le poisson !!! hurla Fujin.  
-Et voilà !! Si on comptait que sur toi, on aurait pas souvent à manger !! critiqua Raijin  
Seifer avait, une fois de plus, laissé filer un poisson   
-'Tain, Seif, tu es sur quelle planète, là, mec ?? Comment tu veux qu'on bouffe si tu t'y mets pas aussi ??   
-En plus, vu ce que bouffe Raijin, il faut qu'on pêche jour et nuit pour remplir son gros estomac ricana Fujin  
-Ha ha ha !! Très drôle !! Si tu veux mon avis, Seif' est trop habitué à ce qu'on lui serve la nourriture sur un plateauC'est vrai, regarde : quand il était le chevalier d'Edéa, il bouffait comme il voulait, alors il a perdu l'habitude de travailler, le pôvre !! renchérit Raijin. OUAIEUU !!! Je rigole, Seifer, je rigole, cria t'il en évitant in-extrémis un deuxième coup de gunblade.  
Fujin était écroulée de rire, en regardant le gros se faire larder de coups. Son rire lui resta dans la gorge quand Seifer, d'un seul coup, sans rien dire, quitta le ponton et rentra dans la petite cabane qu'ils partageaient à Horizon.  
-Tu veux que je te dise ?? dit Raijin en se relevant, il déprime. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un bon combat pour le remettre d'aplomb. Le problème, c'est qu'en ce moment, c'est la paix, alors  
-Pourquoi on appellerait pas Squall ?? proposa la jeune femme, lui, il saurait peut être quoi faire, il connaît quand même bien Seifer  
-Nan, mais ça va pô bien dans ta chtite tête ??? La dernière chose dont Seif' ait besoin, c'est que le mec qui l'a démonté une demi-douzaine de fois vienne lui faire un sermon !!!   
-T'as raison, je suis con  
-Ouais, ça c'est sûr !!!Aieuh, putain, j'en ai ras la casquette de me faire taper tout le temps !!  
Fujin éclata de rire et tapa de nouveau Raijin, qui beugla de plus belle

Seifer entendait ses amis rigoler, dehors, mais lui n'avait pas envie de rire Il était fatigué, tellement crevé. Ca faisait trois nuits qu'il ne dormait pas, ses cauchemars passés ne lui donnant plus envie de se coucher. Mais là, vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus et se coucha, priant pour que les cauchemars ne viennent pas.

Une pièce sombre, remplie de toutes sortes d'instruments de torture Devant lui, Squall, attaché, à sa merci, qui le défiait pourtant  
-Allez, Squall, dis moi le secret des Seeds !!  
-Jamais !! Plutôt mourir !! rétorqua le brun   
-Alors tant pis pour toi  
Il fit un geste   
Des étincelles et des éclairsSquall qui se tordait, qui hurlait de la douleur infligée par les décharges

Un duelA la régulière, sans coups bas Feinte, parade, attaque, botte. Squall frappait fort, vite et bien. Débordé par ses attaques, Seifer repoussa son adversaire et tricha, lançant un brasier sur le brun qui gicla à quelques pas sonné par l'impact. Avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de se relever, Seifer avait levé sa gunblade Il frappa, puis Squall frappa à son tour Peur et Douleur Tout était parti de là Ou alors, non, de plus loin encore ?Mais pourquoi ?? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fait ça ??? Remords Ultimécia avait choisi le maillon le plus faible de la BGU, et c'était lui Honte

-Tous ces sentiments qui te rongent, pourquoi ne pas t'en débarrasser ?? dit une voix dans sa tête  
-Mais comment faire ?? Je ne peux pas changer le passé Ils m'en voudront toute ma vieSquall m'en voudra toujours  
-Non, affronte les, affronte tes sentiments et vaincs les !!! C'est le seul moyen  
-Je ne veux plus me battre avec Squall !!!  
-Tu ne comprends pas ??? C'est lui qui détient la clé  
-La clé, mais quelle clé ???  
-Tu comprendras

-SEIFER !!!!!!! hurla Raijin, les Seeds sont là !!! Debout, mon gars !!!  
Le blond se releva avec peine et regarda Raijin d'un air bête.  
-Ah, ouais, putain, j'oublie toujours qu'il lui faut un temps pour retrouver comment marche son cerveau quand il se réveille Alloooo ?? C'est bon, tu es de retour parmi nous ??? demanda le gros en lui tapant sur la tête.  
-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon grogna Seifer. Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ici, ces cons ??  
-Je sais pas, mais ils ont mis un brave bordel, en tout casIls parlent de faire évacuer la ville.  
-Evacuer ?? Mais pourquoi ?? Tu devrais dire à Squall d'arrêter la cocaïne, c'est mauvais pour la santé  
Il se leva, passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, attrapa sa gunblade et sortit avec son ami. Ils rejoignirent la maison du maire, où régnait un bordel sans pareil Il y avait un attroupement, et tous semblaient vouloir battre le record du hurlement le plus fort  
-Que tout le monde se taise !!!  
Cette voix, Seifer la connaissait très bien, trop bien même Le silence se fit.  
-Bon, reprit Squall, je demande à tout le monde de garder son calme !! Monsieur le maire, je vous conseille de faire ce que j'ai proposé, il y va de la vie de tous les habitants  
-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui ce passe ??? demanda Seifer en se rapprochant.  
Squall lui jeta un drôle de coup d'il, pas du tout le genre auquel s'attendait Seifer, et répondit :  
-Un groupe de monstres arrive par ici  
-Ils viennent de Tears Point, rajouta Zell, qui venait d'arriver.  
-Mais vous ne pouvez pas les arrêter ?? C'est votre boulot, pourtant, non ??  
-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux  
-Pourquoi ??  
Zell se mit à récapituler :  
-Linoa est à l'orphelinat, en train d'apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs, Selphie supervise les réparations de Trabia avec Irvine, et Quistis est en voyage de noces  
-Kwaaaa ?????? Avec qui ?? réussit à articuler Seifer, après avoir failli avaler sa langue  
-Avec Nida, répondit Squall avec un petit sourire aux lèvres  
-Gloups.  
-J'ai dit pareil, quand j'ai appris, dit Squall  
Seifer se reprit rapidement, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler :  
-Donc vous êtes que deux pour vous faire un troupeau de bébêtes, c'est ça ?? Ca va être tordant, j'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Raijin  
Squall jeta un coup d'il à Zell, puis, se tournant vers le maire :  
-Avez vous décidé de partir ??  
-Non, nous ne quitterons pas Horizon, mais merci de nous avoir prévenus  
-Vous allez vous défendre avec quoi ?? demanda Zell en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Nous ne nous défendrons pas Nous sommes des pacifistes, ne l'oubliez pas  
-Oh, putain, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi c  
-Zell !! interrompit Squall, ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter Monsieur le maire, que vous refusiez de vous battre contre des humains, passe encore, mais que vous refusiez le combat devant des monstres, je ne comprends vraiment pas  
-Les animaux, tout comme les humains, sont des créatures de la nature ( ça rime !!), qui ont le droit de vivre  
-Et de vous bouffer, aussi ??? intervint Zell, à bout de patience (comme toujours).  
Pour une fois, Seifer était d'accord avec le nain, mais il se retint bien de le montrer  
-La discussion est close, nous ne bougerons pas, conclut le maire.  
-Très bien, dans ce cas-là, nous resterons pour assurer votre sécurité.  
-Ne sois pas ridicule, Squall, vous n'êtes que deux contre un groupe dede ???  
-Griffons, Sulfors au niveau 100, répondit Zell  
-Ben voyons, un vrai jeu d'enfantVous êtes fatigués de vivre, les mecs ?? s'exclama Seifer.  
-T'as qu'à nous donner un coup de main !! proposa Squall.  
Un silence à couper à la gunblade (attention les doigts !!) accueillit cette proposition. Fujin et Raijin regardèrent celui qui avait toujours été leur chef, attendant sa décision. Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête de l'ex-chevalier. La clé, la clé, mais la clé de quoi ???  
-Pas question que je me rabaisse à aider des Seeds !!! explosa Seifer, ne sachant pas vraiment si sa colère était dirigée vers Squall pour sa proposition ou vers lui-même, pour ne pas savoir quoi faire. Troublé, indécis et furieux, il quitta la place en courant  
-Un vrai schizo, un coup il s'inquiète pour nous, et trois secondes après, il nous envoie chier, commenta Zell  
-Il est pas dans son assiette, en ce momentexpliqua Fujin. Vous allez vraiment rester ici et nous aider ??   
-Bien sûr !! Si les monstres gardent leur vitesse de croisière, ils seront là demain en début de matinée.   
-Vachement précis !! admira Raijin.  
-Pôpa Laguna est passé par là, hein, Squall ??, taquina le nain blond en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.  
-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça, s'énerva Squall, tu sais bien que je déteste en parler !!  
Et, lui aussi quitta la place en courant

Ses pas le conduisirent, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, au bout d'un ponton solitaire. Il s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vide  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?? Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?? se demanda Squall en pensant à son ennemi. Je veux juste l'aider  
Le cheminement de ses pensées le porta à penser à son pèrele clownIl ne l'avait même pas dit à Seifer, mais il doutait que ça l'intéresse  
-Rien n'intéresse Seifer, dit il à voix haute  
-C'est pas vrai , répondit quelqu'un derrière lui  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??  
-La même chose que toi, je crois, je cherche la solitude  
-Si tu veux être seul, trouve toi un autre ponton, celui là est déjà pris  
-Ouais, t'as raison, je vais aller ailleurs, dit Seifer en faisant demi tour  
Soudain il se retourna et, regardant Squall dans les yeux, il demanda :  
-Est ce que tu me détestes ??   
Il avait lutté pour poser cette question et pour regarder en face celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son rival, puis son ennemi juré Il attendit la réponse de Squall, qui ne vint pas tout de suite. Quand il répondit enfin, ce ne fut pas la réponse que Seifer attendait, quoiqu'il y aurait pu avoir pire :  
-Je ne sais pas C'est un peu confus, et j'aime pas penser au passé, à la prison et tout çaOn a été amis, Seif', mais que s'est il passé pour que ça dégénère comme ça ??  
-Aucune idée, répondit le blond en s'asseyant à côté du brun. Puis, changeant de sujet : c'est bien avec Linoa ??  
-C'est ça, parle d'autre chose.dit Squall, mi-amusé, mi-énervé.  
-J'étais sur que vous finiriez ensemble  
-Comment ça ??  
-Elle attendait trop de moi, elle voulait que je sois comme elle  
-Mais moi je suis pas comme elle, pourtant  
-Ca veut dire qu'elle a compris la leçon  
-Je vois.   
Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Squall regardant la mer et Seifer regardant la crosse de sa gunblade  
-Je ne l'ai plus utilisée depuis notre dernier combatEnfin, sauf pour taper sur Raijin, mais c'est pas pareil  
-Pourquoi tu as arrêté de te battre ??  
La réponse était évidente pour Seifer, et ce fut cette évidence qui le mit hors de lui :  
-C'est ton problème ?? On était ennemis, et maintenant tu fais comme si on était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde !! Redescends sur terre, mec, rien n'a changé !!!  
Cette réplique parut complètement stupide à Seifer, et, pour ne pas avoir à l'expliquer à Squall, il se leva, tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans sa cabane

-Euh, Squall, je suis désolé de t'avoir charrié, je le f'rai pluspromit Zell. Euh, Squall, tu m'écoutes ??  
Le chef des Seeds passa devant son ami sans même le regarder, pris dans ses pensées. " Rien n'a changé !! ", ces mots résonnaient avec fracas dans la tête de Squall. Il remarqua enfin Zell, et ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite.  
-Allez, reprends toi !! On va avoir des monstres tant qu'on voudra demain, alors tu devrais te reposer. Le maire nous paie une chambre à l'hôtel  
-Ben, il est pas complètement stupide ce maire !!!  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'hôtel, et se mirent au lit tout de suite, en Seeds prévoyants et sérieux qu'ils étaient

Seifer s'était précipité dans sa chambre, et il était là, à l'entrée de la pièce, ne sachant plus quoi faire, le cerveau en ébullition ( et, oui, même à lui, ça arrive !!). La peur, c'était ça la cause de sa fuiteLa réponse à la question de SquallLa peurIl avait peur de reprendre les armes, peur de faire à nouveau du mal à ses amis, peur de blesser Squall, Linoa Il était hors de question pour lui de se confier à qui que ce soit, même pas à Raijin ou FujinIl était seul, tout seul Il se jeta sur son lit, resta un moment à fixer le plafond, puis il s'endormit

Une enfance heureuse, c'est ce qu'il avait eu Bon, d'accord, la gouvernante était un peu trop protectrice, mais ça avait été une belle époque Il se rappelait les jeux avec Squall, qui, à l'époque, était son meilleur amiPuis, sans que personne sache pourquoi, ils avaient commencé à ne plus faire semblant de se battre, mais à se blesser pour de bon

-Ca te manque, ce temps là, avoue le dit la voix  
-Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est fini, maintenant  
-Déjà à cette époque, tu manquais d'optimisme, Seifer C'est là ta plus grande faiblesse. Tu   
la caches bien, mais Pourquoi les choses ne pourraient pas redevenir comme avant ???  
-Parce que je leur ai fait du mal, ils me détestent à présent !!!  
-Si Squall te détestait comme tu dis, il t'aurait écouté sur le ponton, tout à l'heure ?? Squall est introverti ( il se peut même que ce mot ait été inventé pour lui), il ne dira rien que tu ne lui demande pas explicitement Il t'a demandé ton aide, pourquoi as tu dit non ??  
-J'ai peur !!  
-La peur n'est pas une excuse, Seifer Almasy !!! Tout le monde a peur, même Squall. Tu veux la vérité ?? Tu vas les laisser se faire tuer parce que tu es trop lâche pour faire des excuses !!  
-Ce n'est pas vrai !!! la voix de Seifer tremblait de la colère qu'il ressentait.  
-C'est mieux La colère peut être dangereuse, mais domine la et tu oublies ta peur !!  
-Vous voulez que je me mette en colère contre Squall ???  
-Mais, non, pas du tout !!!   
-Mais alors, qui.  
-N'oublie pas que Squall est la clé, Seifer, la clé..

Il se réveilla en sursaut et repoussa les couvertures. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel Ce geste le fit sourire, lui qui n'avait jamais été romantique se mettait à regarder les étoiles  
-Je vais me mettre à déclamer des vers lyriques si ça continueremarqua t'il à mi-voix.  
Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur la voix, mais elle était indéniablement familière. Qui que soit cette personne, Seifer aurait bien aimé avoir une conversation avec elle, d'une part pour lui demander de s'expliquer et d'autre part pour lui demander de ne plus se balader dans ses rêves  
-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?? Si je les aideEt si je les aide pasJ'ai toujours détesté les dilemmes de ce genre, choisir entre le bien et le malSquall saurait quoi faire, je devrais peut être lui parler de tout ça, être honnête envers lui, pour une fois dans ma vie, lui demander de m'aider à vaincre cette peur  
Il continuait à ruminer ces pensées quand il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve, cette fois çi.

-Ils sont là, Squall, qu'est ce qu'on fait, qu'est ce qu'on fait ???? hurla Zell, quelque peu affolé.  
-Du calme, Zell, tout va bien se passer tenta de le rassurer Squall , pas très rassuré lui même.  
-Bien se passer ??? Non, mais t'es aveugle ou simplement stupide ??? On va se faire massacrer, mec !! Et moi je veux pas mourir avant d'avoir embrassé Shu !!!  
Squall lui jeta un regard bizarre.  
-Ben, quoi, on a tous nos fantasmes, non ? C'est pas parce que t'as réalisé le tien que  
-Qui te dit que je l'ai réalisé ??  
-Euh, on change de sujet, s'il te plait  
-Si vous avez besoin d'aide, on est là, leur rappela Fujin, accompagnée de Raijin.   
-Et Seifer ?? demanda Zell.  
-Il ne viendra pas, répondit Squall, enfin ça m'étonneraitBon, vous deux vous vous occupez du Sud et nous du Nord.  
-Et si ils viennent par l'ouest ou l'est ??  
-Prie pour que ça soit pas le cas !!! Allez, tous à vos postes !!

Raijin et Fujin se précipitèrent au sud de la ville et se firent quelques Sulfors qui n'avaient pas la forme ce jour là, puis ils rencontrèrent quelques bestioles sans intérêt, mais qui les occupèrent pendant quelques temps

Squall et Zell n'eurent pas cette chance. En effet, le gros du groupe décida d'attaquer par le nord, et les deux Seeds se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés d'une dizaine de grosses bébêtes qui prirent peu à peu l'avantage, à un tel point que Zell se retrouva K O sans avoir compris comment   
Squall se rendit vite compte qu'il avait intérêt à sortir l'artillerie lourde si il voulait en sortir vivant. Il invoqua tour à tour Bahamut puis Pampa (au niveau 100) et grâce à eux, il envoya quelques monstres au tapis, mais c'était loin d'être suffisantIl attaqua

Seifer entendit des cris et sortit  
-Ils se battent contre ces monstresQu'est ce que je dois faire ???  
Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayé, il avait peur de commettre une erreur, de prendre la mauvaise décision et faire à nouveau mal à un innocent  
-Seifer tu n'es qu'un lâche, se traita t'il tout haut. Le son de sa voix lui rappela la voix qu'il entendait la nuit.  
-Mais si c'est ma voix que j'entendsJe me parle tout seul, alors ?? Je deviens sénile !!! A moins que  
A ce moment là, des cris encore plus affreux que les précédents retentirent. Respirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il attrapa sa gunblade et se précipita vers l'origine des cris

Squall n'en pouvait plus Il était à bout de force, de magie et la seule G-Force qui lui restait était Ondine, alors, il se savait condamné. Il vit un griffon se préparer à lancer une attaque, et lui même se prépara à encaisser cette dernière attaque, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :  
-Alors, ça zigouille une sorcière, et ça sait pas tenir tête à un simple griffon ??  
Seifer se précipita et coupa le griffon en deux morceaux bien nets. Puis, se retournant, il jeta un regard à Squall pour voir sa réaction, et lui jeter un sourire du genre : " ben mon vieux, c'est qui le meilleur ?? ", mais son sourire ne vint pas Un Sulfor était juste derrière le chef des Seeds et s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce. Des images assaillirent Seifer : Squall préférant mourir plutôt que de trahir la BGU, Linoa risquant sa vie pour priver Edéa de ses pouvoirs, et tant d'autres aussiIl comprit à cet instant ce qu'était Squall : la clé de sa rédemption Il se jeta sur Squall et, le poussant par terre, il encaissa lui même l'attaque du Sulfor. Il ne sentit presque pas la douleurIl s'écroula. Il vit Raijin et Fujin attaquer le Sulfor et le démolir. Les deux comparses se précipitèrent vers lui et Raijin le prit dans ses bras :  
-Seif', tiens bon !!  
-Squ.Squall ??  
-Il survivra, ne t'inquiète pas !!!  
A ces mots, Seifer ressentit un immense soulagement, et il sentit ses yeux se fermer  
La voix dans sa tête retentit une dernière fois :  
-Maintenant tu sais que j'existe.  
-Tu es ma conscience, c'est ça ???  
-En quelque sorteTu ne m'as jamais écouté avant aujourd'hui, et voilà le résultat  
-Je ne regrette pas  
-Tant mieux, parce que c'est trop tard  
Noir.

  
6 mois plus tard

-Il est assez bien pour recevoir des visiteurs, annonça le docteur.  
-Bien, merci, répondit Laguna. Puis, se tournant vers Squall :  
-Tu es sur de ta décision ?? Les autres ne vont pas apprécier, tu sais  
-Je sais, je sais, mais après ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je peux au moins lui proposer ça , non ?? Je vais le voir.  
Il entra dans la chambre au moment où Seifer essayait de sortir du lit  
-Fais ça et je te cloue à ce lit, lança Squall  
Seifer retomba lourdement sur le lit, se tourna vers son ex ennemi et dit :  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Seif', oh, mais de rien, Squall  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, répéta Squall avec un petit sourire.  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, chef Squall ??  
-Je suis venu te proposer de redevenir un Seed, enfin d'essayer  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, que je serais pas capable de réussir les épreuves, c'est ça ?? Ecoute moi bien, Squall Leonheart, dès que je serai sorti de cet hôpital , je viendrai te mettre la raclée de ton existence  
-Je prends ça pour un oui, alors ?? demanda Squall  
-Bien sûr, imbécile, mais je te préviens, mets un casque si tu veux pas avoir une autre balafre..  
-Reçu 5 sur 5, Chevalier, lança le Seed en sortant.  
-Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !! hurla Seifer  
Squall sortit, leva la tête, regarda son père et hocha affirmativement la tête  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas rancunier, filsremarqua Laguna  
-Il avait besoin d'une rédemption, père, je lui ai donné l'occasion de se racheter et il l'a saisie, en me sauvant la vie, par la même occasion. Il le mérite, ce posteMaintenant, je vais aller annoncer aux autres la bonne nouvelle.  
-Oh, euh, si ça te dérange pas, je reste ici, j'ai pas envie de me faire écharper, moi !!  
-Merci de votre soutien, père !!  
-Mais de rien, fils.  
Squall s'éloigna en direction de l'Hydre, et se retourna en entendant son père lancer :  
-Bonne chance !!!  
Squall savait déjà que les autres accepteraient et que Seifer serait bientôt un Seed...

FIN

  



End file.
